


拾起一只破碎的诗

by 7929



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 废墟与夜色
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 5





	拾起一只破碎的诗

“百合子？”

上条当麻喊了一声，听见不远处的堆成小山一样的铁架子里传出窸窸窣窣的动静，于是又叫了一遍。

“Accelerator？”

他说出一个音节多变的词——也可以说是百合子，他的同居人的另一个名字:这串字母刻在她的后脖颈上，由被墨染黑的细密针眼组成，像他偶尔可以捡到的陈旧商品的包装盒右下角的编号一般。

废墟下很快有人应了一声，接着一个白色的影子从里头钻了出来，冲他扔了个黑漆漆的东西，上条慌忙接住，放到身侧的口袋里。

“我又不会丢，你总喊什么？”

白发红眼的少女啧了一声，利落地从交叉别错的铁架中跳出来。上条朝她的方向跑了几步，快活地张开怀抱，少女没领情，推着他的胸口往后走。

“不吭声地跑到奇怪地方带一身伤回来可不是第一次了哦，上条先生要防患未然。”

黑发的刺猬头少年笑着扣住少女的肩膀，百合子撇过头，把刘海甩到一边。

“……你不也一样的嘛。”

“那我现在就好好反省。”

上条的食指搭住她的拇指，两只手拉扯一番后交缠在一起，少女用力攥了一下，但只让手握得更紧了。

他们漫步在一片巨大的星幕之下，道路的四周被各种看不出原型的钢铁遗体包围，似乎世界上就剩下两个人了——

或许这并不是臆测。

上条的记忆上溯至两年前的一个午后，他睁开眼睛就只看到一片破败的大地和无比灿烂的阳光。他摸摸尚在发晕的脑袋，震惊地发现回忆的部分只有空白。

因为这份空白，他除了自己的名字什么都记不起来:是否有朋友，父母是什么样的人，家在什么地方，这里又是哪……诸如此类的简单日常成了最大且永久的谜题，只有尚存的常识和直觉告诉自己，这一切不正常。

上条当时断定自己是在一处被遗弃的战场，或许是出了意外掉出了逃难的部队，于是很快就振作起来，试图顺着古旧硝烟的痕迹走到人类社会中。一路上他看到无数断裂的墙壁和东倒西歪的建筑，依靠不定期捡到的罐头和积蓄过滤的雨水生存，无形的悲怆笼罩着他的旅程，甚至要压倒希望。

直到他走到一个哨兵的住所——原本的——上条本是惊喜地看到现代的通讯设备，却被下面垫着的纸上写的文字震惊地久久不能回神。他仔细将那几片纸反复读了几遍，抚摸着顶端的遗书两字，站起又坐下。

遗书的大意是世界不会毁灭，只有人类的末日来临，他除了大海无处可去，他想念荣耀和自豪心，想念星星和蓝天，想念日常，想念妈妈；他在纸上反复涂抹着一句话:

［人类死了。］

［人类死了！］

上条摸着自己胸口，确认里面跳着的确实是心脏而不是别的东西。他又在屋子里翻阅了一点遗留下来的剪报，只能模模糊糊的了解到由于无限制地采掘和战争，人类招致了一场巨大而突然的灾难。他不死心地用尚能工作的通讯设备试图联系外界，但这台旧世界的军用设备另一端却是永远地无人接听。上条扶着听筒的一边趴在桌上，期望自己快点醒来。

他的生活自有记忆以来就没有了日常。上条又顺着原本的路线回去看了一趟原本的城市，同样也是为了收集点可用的物资。他看到曾经或许是草坪和花园的地方变成了丛林，或许曾是军事基地的地方只剩一堆巨大的废铁，街道上横亘着水泥建筑的残尸，写着花体字的招牌上爬满藤蔓——这些字母难以辨认，现在也毫无意义了。

已经消失的城市留下的遗址看上去似乎经历了无尽的岁月，废墟绵延无垠，无声地记录着一场毁灭性的灾难。上条作为灾难后唯一的见证者，站在这满目疮痍的大地上，会产生一种自己是幽灵的错觉——他不是吗？他既无生活，也无野心和梦想，他看到生存的痕迹，但那早已与他无关了。上条当麻念着自己的名字，为了不忘记，但语言已经没有意义，文明和时间同样。

如果他是唯一的活着的人。

上条是在快忘了假名发音的时候发现百合子的。

地下室里的东西相比其他地方的保存得更好一些，上条在第三周发现这点后，就对类似的地方无比留心。这天他搜寻出一把匕首，一套茶具，一件披风，然后听到更里侧的地方传来异动。上条当麻握紧匕首，摸索着走过去，然后被不知道什么东西绊了一跤。

角落里一个巨大的盖着黑布的东西应声而倒，上条震惊地看着里头流出不明颜色的液体，而后，一个白色的东西掀开了布料。

一个白色的人——如果她是人——跟他对视着。她缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，一丝不挂地站起身，摊开一只手。

“你……”

“是个意外我无意间进来的不知道这里有人没有冒犯的意思……我什么都没看到！”

从上而下打量着白色少女的上条，在看到对方坦荡而平滑的下体后，条件反射地一边道歉一边把搜罗来的披风扔了过去。

“真的非常抱歉！”你的胸实在平到我以为是男的。

九十度鞠躬的上条先生，心里小小地给自己开脱了一下。

皮肤白如脆弱纸张的少女裹着披风和围巾跟着他走出不见日光的地方，因为太久不见太阳，踏出地下室的第一步都险些踩空，上条圈住她细瘦的腕，像英雄一样把她拽离了地下。

自此之后少女就跟他一起住在海边的哨所。名字是换衣服时被告知的，穿上肥大的旧T恤和工装裤的女孩把垂在后颈的头发撩起，让他看那串黑色的字。

“……akuserareta？”

“Accelerator.”少女瞟他一眼，目光中充满着“啊，日本人。”

“虽然我失忆了，但对自己外语苦手这件事非常确定！所以这个是？”

“名字，我的名字。”少女停顿一下，“是百合的别称。”

“按我们的命名习惯就是‘百合子’？”

“……随便吧。”

被命名为百合子的少女身形瘦小，身材跟从未发育过一样平坦，只有骨头撑起一层薄薄的皮，事后她跟上条说起那天不明液体其实是营养液，多亏那个她才能活到他来，而上条刚要感慨命运的神奇，却突然想到了相当现实的问题。

“啊！那就把它扔在那岂不是浪费……”

“想点别的。”百合子拍了下桌子，“那些东西遇到空气就没用了，也不能喝。”

上条哦了一声，咽下“那你怎么在里面”的问题，日子还很长，他可以等她慢慢说。在经历绝对的孤独时的上条曾经心如死灰，他看到云絮被风吹了又聚，脚下的尘土盖过花和草，老鼠干枯的尾巴夹在水泥板间，以及掉落在灌木上凋零的羽片，他就感到死去是件轻松而自然的事。然后他遇见了百合子，在帮她找衣服的时候，上条突然想，既然死是件必然的结果，那就不必着急，先活一活看。

他们相伴着拾起被遗落的世界上还可以用的东西，以此贫瘠的物品磕磕绊绊地活着。值得欣慰的是百合子与他同住的日子稍微长了点个，身高与上条无限接近；神奇的事还有尽管因为水资源较珍贵，他们洗澡的次数有所限制，百合子身上依然带着一种凛冽的清香，只有一次上条在她身上闻到了类似腐烂水果的甜味，但在他提出后少女罕见地不跟他睡在一起，而是回到了最初来时常睡的桌子上。

有一天上条捡到一张支离的纸，上面写着几行弯曲得如蝌蚪的字，他把它对着光照了照，百合子将文字念了出来。

“‘迷醉的遇见，彷徨的……爱，忘记世界为何，我的……’后面看不清了。”

她眯着血红的眼睛，读出一支不知年代作者为何的不完整的诗。上条觉得心脏不正常地震颤了下，晕乎乎地不知是要迈向死亡还是极乐。

［迷醉的遇见／彷徨的爱／忘记世界为何］

上条经常地想起这几句，比如就在今晚，这个星星多到看不见月亮的天空下，他看到少女从铁架间出现时，被巨大的安心感拥抱的他甚至有一瞬忘记了他们是被遗忘的，被留下的，是最孤独的两个人。

然后他看到少女跳下废墟，乘着星光和海风向他走去。

他看到月亮奔他而来。


End file.
